


An Eternity of Poppies

by Aussienerdgirl



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussienerdgirl/pseuds/Aussienerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Thomas finally meet each other after weeks of unknown glances</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity of Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was for an english assignment so I apologise for any errors

She was a nurse, but she didn’t know why she was a nurse. Maybe it was to escape. Maybe it was to show a different side of herself to those who now distrusted her. Maybe she was running away from her problems across the channel. She’ll never know the true reason why she left England to nurse in France, all she does know is that when she arrived at the Hospital she saw the biggest blue eyes you could ever see. These eyes were as blue as the ocean only a few kilometres away from her. She didn’t know whose eyes these were, but she knew she needed to stay away from the owner of the ocean coloured eyes.

He had been at the hospital working as a surgeon for months now. Working the wards of injured men. Bantering back and forth with his friend about the attractiveness of the nurses. He found himself lost amongst the crowd of injured British soldiers. Being the only Scottish soldier within the hospital was a weird sensation. He was always being undermined by his commanding officer because the officer believed he wasn’t competent as a surgeon. His friend always reminded him that he was the best there was, but that the word blunt was aptly created for him. However something changed when he saw the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. The eyes reminded him of the tree trunks in the forest metres away from him. He didn’t know whose eyes they were, but he knew he wanted to find the owner of these big brown eyes.

She had been there for a few weeks now. She managed to steer clear of the ocean eyed man. However every now and then she would stumble into the operating room and there would be a young Scottish captain who seemed quite familiar to her. She wasn’t sure why. She didn’t mention the ocean eyed fellow to anyone for fear of being sent home. Relations between soldiers and nurses was strictly forbidden, according to Matron anyway. Although she did see how the military nurses and her fellow volunteer nurses acted around the injured men in the wards. As if to encourage affections from them. She noticed someone following her one day and realised that it was the young Scottish captain. He was so close behind her that when she turned around she noticed that captain’s eyes. They were as blue as the ocean. Finally she had found her ocean eyed man.

He had being doing his rounds after he finished in surgery. He was checking up on all his patients to make sure they were okay, and that there was no haemorrhaging within their wounds. He was walking between wards behind the slowest volunteer nurse. He knew she was a volunteer because she looked confused, and was wearing a sky blue dress with a snow white apron. He was day dreaming about the mysterious brown eyed woman, who he hadn’t seen since she arrived, when he almost ran straight into the back of the slow nurse in front of him. Apparently in his daze she had turned around and noticed him. She seemed to be staring.

She turned and dashed off in the opposite direction leaving the captain to his own devices. She ran straight towards the forest, she stopped when she reached an area covered in red poppies. She stood and attempted to catch her breathe. She chastised herself. She must have seemed so rude! That isn’t what she intended at all, she was just shocked to see the blue eyed man again.

He was confused. Where was the brown eyed woman going? He followed her, and stopped at the edge of a field of poppies. The sound of aimless gunfire from the frontlines was in the background. Unsure of whether or not to approach her, he stayed at the edge of the field. All he wanted was her name. Then he would leave her alone if that was what she wished. He walked across the field. Leaves crunching under his boots.

She turned hearing the crunching of the poppies behind her. There was the ocean eyed captain. She was slightly surprised, but she was sure he just wanted to see if she was okay. Or maybe he was there to yell at her for disrespecting a Captain in the British Army. When he began to speak all she could hear was classical music, that’s how sweet his voice was, it was almost hypnotic. She watched his lips move as he spoke with his Scottish accent. All she could think was how full his lips looked, and how amazing his accented voice sounded. She felt like she was in a trance.

He asked her name, and when she answered him, he felt like her words touched every inch of his body, searing her reply into his chest right above his heart. Kitty Trevelyan, that’s what she had said. He had heard that name around the hospital. He heard her ask something but he almost couldn’t answer because he was worried that he might pass out. 

She felt his name burn into her heart. She knew it would stay there for as long as time itself. Thomas Gillan. It was like music to her ears. She felt her guard dropping as she stepped closer to her blue eyed captain. She could feel his breath on her face. It felt rapid and uneven, shallow even.

He couldn’t believe she was this close to him. All he could think about was kissing her but he knew that it was wrong. She was a nurse, he was a soldier. It was forbidden! But in that moment he didn’t care. He took her into his arms, feeling his heart sigh as he did. He kissed her like she was the only person in the world with him. Nothing else mattered.

When he embraced her, she was confused. She was still entranced from his musical accent earlier and when he kissed her she realised how full his lips actually were. She gave into him, and embraced him back wrapping her fingers through his hair as if to encourage him. She forgot all her troubles and reasons for being in France completely. The only thing that mattered in the world, was this moment, in the field of poppies for the rest of eternity.


End file.
